


carpe retractum

by jeonstellation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96L came from each house, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, i think i tried to vomit fluff on this but yeah, ps. happy birthday to our resident geek jeon wonwoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: When you’re close to me, I have no choice but to smile (That’s right).





	carpe retractum

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/Hoshi_MOON615/status/778622286567837696)! also imagine them with mansae era look. big thanks to [naput](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures) for beta-ing this fic♡

Soonyoung has mixed feelings about summer. He feels a little reluctant to admit that the amazing nine weeks of lazing around the house and practically living in front of the TV is over. On one hand, he can’t wait to be back in Hogwarts with all its magic and strange things. It makes him a little jittery with excitement as he boards the Hogwarts Express, carrying a backpack full of Muggle snacks to share later while sauntering through compartments to find his friends. 

He grins to himself as he spots a mop of pink hair among the sea of dark ones when he enters the eighth wagon (the fifth year Gryffindor is still up for teasing his best friend’s choice of hair color even after years—and the fact that Jihoon is a Slytherin; a Slytherin with _pink hair_ ). He notices another boy, Junhui, waving at him, so he jogs faster towards the compartment. Soonyoung slides the door open, grinning at Jihoon and Junhui who already have their uniforms on and ready to go on their Prefect duties. He looks at the other side of the seat only to be greeted by a sight that he doesn’t expect at all.

“Um,” Soonyoung takes a seat beside Wonwoo, eyes glued to the shiny, rich, red copper hair that was once jet black. The latter tears his attention away from the book on his hands and stares back at Soonyoung with amusement in his eyes, eyebrows raised as if he’s asking Soonyoung whether the sudden change suits him.

The Gryffindor immediately puts a faux solemn face, faking disinterest in his voice, “You must be a Weasley.”

Wonwoo snorts, pointing at Soonyoung’s blonde hair, “Shut up, Malfoy.”

“What happened?” He drops his backpack on the floor and runs his stubby fingers on the tuft of light, bright red hair. It feels soft against the pad of his fingers. He expected that it would be a little dry after dyeing—Soonyoung doesn’t know how it works for the purebloods. Maybe Wonwoo’s mother did it in a flick of a wand instead of manually coloring them like Muggles do—but Wonwoo’s hair is always softer than it looks, despite constantly being unruly in the morning or getting messy after classes.

The Ravenclaw swiftly folds the corner of the page he’s on to dog-ear it before closing the book. “Mom did it. She said I needed a fresh look.” Soonyoung doesn’t miss the way Wonwoo slightly leans into his touch. “Does it look weird on me?”

“Black suited you, but this is good too.”

“He’ll always say everything looks good on you even if you dyed your hair green, Jeon,” Jihoon snickers, exchanging a knowing look with Junhui next to him.

Soonyoung answers with a nonchalant shrug because, well, that’s true. Wonwoo has a really fair, almost pale skin and it makes him suit various hair color nicely. He once said that he would never dye his hair, claiming that he looked the best with natural dark color. Soonyoung agreed—black haired Wonwoo looked serene and strangely calming—but this one makes him look vibrant and warmer than any summer day Soonyoung spent in his home (He can’t wait to thread his fingers there, admiring how pretty the color is while Wonwoo peppers kisses across the skin of his shoulder).

That color actually reminds him of something too.

“You kinda look like Nick Wilde from Zootopia,” Soonyoung blurts out, earning a questioning look from Wonwoo. “It’s a Muggle cartoon movie. A sneaky, sly fox who picked on an innocent bunny police officer. He was once a bad guy but then he changed.”

“I’m not a bad guy,” Wonwoo says, eyes squinting in disapproval. “Bad guy suits you better. I’ve lost count of how many pranks you managed to pull last year.”

“Says the one who insisted on smuggling an owl to send me letters and weird stuff from Zonko’s Joke Shop during the summer,” –Wonwoo rolls his eyes at that, saying that Soonyoung loves them anyway— “and you used magic outside of Hogwarts when you _flew with a broomstick_ above Muggle areas just to place a birthday gift on my porch months ago. You’re dangerous.”

Junhui looks at Wonwoo with wide eyes, disbelief painted across his facial features, “I can’t believe you’re capable of doing something cringey!”

“You’ve got a competitor right there, Junhui-ya,” Jihoon cackles, hands busy helping the Hufflepuff put on his shiny Prefect badge.

“No one can beat Junhui’s level of cringeworthy,” Wonwoo beams, laughing at the scowl on Junhui’s face. “Remember that wonderful time when you actually bought a bouquet of roses just so Jihoon would stop being angry at you?”

“Shut up!” 

Soonyoung grins, snuggles further into his seat. “Ah, I missed this.”

“You mean you missed _Wonwoo_ , and us and all of this,” Jihoon corrects before getting up from his seat. “Now let us do our duties peacefully. No excessive making out that will traumatize the first years, please.”

Soonyoung aims to kick Jihoon on the shin, only to graze his foot on the Slytherin’s kneecap. Jihoon mutters at how childish Soonyoung is being, making a face at the Gryffindor before striding to catch up with Junhui. 

There’s a silent pause in the compartment before Soonyoung turns to face his boyfriend and carefully tangles his fingers in Wonwoo’s hair, admiring the contrast against his skin before sliding his hand down to cradle Wonwoo’s jaw and leaning in for a kiss. It was a short, chaste one, but it still doesn’t fail to make Soonyoung feel like there are Wrackspurts messing with his head (he knows it was just Wonwoo and his heart-fluttering kiss). It makes him dizzy in a nice way, so he leans in for another and this time, Wonwoo pulls him closer by the waist to kiss him deeper. Soonyoung pulls away with a happy sigh, feeling the heat spreading all over his plump cheeks at the sight of Wonwoo’s lopsided smile.

“You still owe me a glass of Butterbeer for our cancelled date,” he pats Wonwoo’s chest gently. 

“I’ll treat you to more if you let Ravenclaw win in the upcoming Quidditch match.”

Soonyoung sticks out his tongue, “You wish.” 

“Mean,” Wonwoo playfully pushes him away and rests his head on Soonyoung’s lap. He might actually purr because Soonyoung’s fingers feel really nice against his nape. The chill of the autumn wind becomes bearable as Soonyoung emanates warmth against his icy skin. 

Soonyoung is undoubtedly his very own sun.

“Hey, wanna bet on the House Cup this year?” Wonwoo looks up and realizes how much he missed seeing his boyfriend’s mischievous grin. “The loser has to go to the Shrieking Shack— _alone_.”

The Ravenclaw snorts at the punishment. Soonyoung freaking out throughout the tour inside the haunted house is definitely a sight worth looking forward to.

“Game on.”


End file.
